Wonderful as the Great
by Slytherin-Princess44
Summary: Leila came up to her and said, "You really are as wonderful as the famous and the great." Is she right? Or will the whole school laugh at her?


"A talent show? I don't think this has happened before." Said Ginny. She glanced at her watched, "C'mon if we don't get down to breakfast we'll be late for class."

"They actually had one twenty years ago." Hermione glanced at Ginny. She nodded her head, "Yeah I heard that. Are you gonna go for it?" Hermione just shrugged.

They headed the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence, each lost in her own thoughts. Hermione didn't think she could do it; it wasn't like she was as good as famous dancers, or singers, or musicians. Great people were far greater then her.

**XXX**

"Ugh nothing here." Hermione groaned. She had been going through books and notes trying to find a song for her to do for the talent show. She hadn't told anyone because she wanted it to be a surprise.

Sitting all over the floor in the R.O.R (Room of Requirement), the papers were a mess and strewn everywhere so Hermione started clearing them up. Once done she sat up and sat there for a few moments then snapped her fingers, "I know, I heard a song over the radio on the way back from Kings Cross Station at the end of last year! It will be perfect!" But she suddenly paused.

Outside of the room, she heard someone retching, obviously they had needed someplace to throw up but sense she was here, it wouldn't open so they had no choice but to go outside.

Quickly stuffing her books and papers in her bag, she hurried to the door and flung it open.

"_Ginny?_"

**XXX**

"Don't worry dear, she just has a flu, basically its one where if anything goes in the stomach within a minute it will come out. Nothing to worry about, she just has to keep taking a mouthful of water every ten minutes and we will see how it will react. At the beginning the stomach will keep throwing up the water but mixed in will be a yellowish substance and that's the bug getting washed out." Madam Pomfrey assured a worrying Hermione. (A/N: I had this flu it is so annoying, the water thing is how I dealt with it).

Hermione sighed with relief, "OK that's good, I promised McGonagall that if she was basically OK then I would bring her her homework." Ginny laughed slightly, then groaned an held her stomach.

Hermione soon left promising to return soon. The Talent Show was in two weeks, which meant one week of practice, and another week of perfection. Plus getting a costume, making sure the music was correct and would start on time, getting the music and preparing the lighting for her talent. Every student that was entering had to prepare everything for their talent then the submit it and the teachers would take care of everything else.

She found a book where she could practice the song and the music but nobody else could hear it except the person who cast the spell, 'quite useful' she thought. All she had to do was say the name of the song, who it was by, and the spell. There was also a spell for if you wanted it without the words. In total there was three spells and the third one was that when a person was performing, again say the name and author with the spell, but the person who cast the spell would be the only one hearing the music with the words and everybody else would hear it without.

Well, if worst comes to worse she could lip sing or use the third spell. She had found a fourth spell where everyone heard the music (with the words).

** XXX**

Besides, school and visiting Ginny, Hermione spent a lot of time working for the talent show. She had been practicing in the R.O.R, which had been equipped with everything she needed to practice. Once she got a routine down (she was going to sing the whole thing but with a tiny invisible head set in one ear so she could freely dance and sing at the same time and her voice would still be magnified so everyone could hear her.

Hermione always loved sewing and so she used a spell to make the materials she needed appear. Her costume was basically a silver yoga pants with gold ringlets(A/N: I don't know the proper name) over her butt and a single line of ringlets in the front. She had a matching silver belly dancing/gypsy top and her hair was crimped with a single pale pink streak. On her left arm from the shoulder to the middle finger was a swirly black tattoo; it wasn't special but it added effect. She used a disillusionment charm on it until the Show. Besides that she had special jewellery all around her feet and ankles.

The stage was completely bare and the lights would change depending on the scene behind her. It would start with an ocean part but change to the desert with realistic sand wind or water flying out.

**XXX**

Finally, it was Talent Show night. Only a third of the school was in it but considering how many students there was, it still was a lot. Each student shared a small room for them to get ready in with four others sense their wasn't much space. All the doors to each room had their number and the names of people who the rooms occupied. Another thing was each room had to be only girls or only guys. The list for who was in each room with who also depended on the order for the performances.

Hermione was sharing room number 128 (the numbers were random) with the Patil sisters, Lavender, and a girl from Huffelpuff who said her name was Leila Hagundood who said she was part German but was mainly British. She had light curly titian hair that went to her middle back.

"I love your costume Hermione," Lavender said breathlessly. "You look outstanding!" Lavender was wearing simple designer capri's that were covered in green and purple sparkles and a white tube top with so many multi-colour sparkles that you couldn't tell where any colour was. Parvati, Padma, and Lavender were doing the same song together, but all the girls were a little different. Such as, Parvati in stead of green and purple sparkles, she had orange and red sparkles (it was still a tube top with multi-sparkles) and Padma had aqua and pink sparkles.

"Thanks. I like yours too." Hermione grinned, she was just putting on some silver eye shadow and pink lip-gloss, "Leila's is so breathtaking though," she added in a whisper.

Leila had a breezy white dress with sleeves hanging off her shoulders. She was a dancer and the dress was so light it was like air. She had her hair in a bun and a white/silver sparkly headdress. She said it was a modern dance. The dress only went to her knees though and she had bare feet. It was so perfect and beautiful, yet sad and dark, no secrets and heaven, yet everything to hide and to perfect. It was so over whelming it made you almost want to cry. It was as if she was an angel, there seemed to be a glow around her that only angels have.

They heard a voice calling out to all performers so the five girls headed outside. McGonagall was standing behind the stage waiting for everyone to gather, they could hear the audience gathering; laughing and talking as they sat at the tables prepared for them.

"Alright everyone, now the show is starting in ten minutes and I will be going around making sure that you all get on stage on time. I have the Head Girl also coming around to help me and the Head Boy is controlling the music. Now I need to see…."

Hermione was not going on for an hour so she had time to relax. Wait no sorry, she had to practice and make sure she knew everything. Heading back into her room she went through the back door that led into a small studio where one person from every room could go in at a time, otherwise the doors locked themselves until that person came out.

She set her place and waved her wand to start the music, she closed her eyes for the first eight counts while she started dancing. She moved over the whole studio doing her dance and singing her heart out. She was nervous and excited at the same time for when she went on stage.

**XXX**

'OK, it'll be alright, no mess up, nothing wrong, it's OK, I'm not nervous….OK I AM SO NERVOUS!' Hermione was screaming in her head. Lavender, Parvati and Padma were on right before her. They were doing a song called Conversations Over. The original song was done by three singers so that was why all three of them were singing, and Hermione had to admit they were really good. She shuddered, what if the crowd thought she sucked? That everyone else was better and because she was a Mudblood, muggle-born, bookworm, frizzy haired, buck tooth girl she wasn't worth paying attention to and her talent?

She heard her name called and the Head Boy gave her a thumbs up and grinned. She gave a nervous smile back and stepped under the stage where she would shoot up, as if out of the water when the music started. When she did she landed in a kneeling position with her head down as she started singing.

_ Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence_

The crowd was silent and Hermione saw some shock on their faces while she sang her song. It was called Whenever Wherever, which was the English version of the Spanish song.

She saw, Harry, Ron and Ginny's faces from the crowd. They were smiling at her and encouraging her with their eyes. She had complete confidence that the talent would be a success.

Right at the end she tripped just as the music stopped and she crashed to the ground. Her arms had stopped her falling face forward and her head was drooped. She hoped it looked like falling down from the ending of the high kick and turn looked like it was on purpose.

There was silence then the crowd started cheering, the large cheer she had ever heard in her life. She grinned and slowly got up, using one of her dance steps to take a bow as she ran off stage.

Leila came up to her and said, "You really are as wonderful as the famous and the great."

Hermione stared at her as Leila turned around and vanished in a swirl of white glitter, the glitter falling all over Hermione...  
****

Hey everyone! This is my second song fic, so I hope you like it! I know Hermione isn't one to know and be able to sing this song, but I love song's in other language's so I decided to do this song. Even though this is the English version for it. Unfortunately I wasn't allowed to use the Spanish version anyway.  
The Spanish version, if anyone is interested, is called Suerte by Shakira.

~Slytherin_Princess44


End file.
